


The Final Lesson

by JohnOConnor



Category: Wonder Woman (Comics)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 01:13:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3190259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnOConnor/pseuds/JohnOConnor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wonder Woman returns to Paradise Island to assess Wonder Girl's Amazonian training.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Final Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: 1) Wonder Woman, Wonder Girl and all related characters and locations are copyright by DC Comics. No infringement for profit is intended. Originally posted in 2000. 
> 
> 2) Donna Troy’s origin is the Silver Age version before the paradoxes and inconsistencies of different writers confused the issue.
> 
> 3) Hippolyta’s time with the JSA is slightly different than the canonical version and, to me, makes more sense given the rape and enslavement the Amazons suffered millennia before under Hercules and his men.

The Final Lesson

Titan Tower, New York Harbor, Present Day…

Donna Troy lay entwined with her lover relaxing after an energetic bout of near-frantic lovemaking.

She looked at her partner, admiring those beautiful eyes again. It was what she had noticed when they first met and what continually drew her gaze back. She sighed as a finger casually traced a random pattern across her breast. She felt so content.

"So, you really want to know, do you?" she asked. In response to the enthusiastic nod, she continued, "Okay, but I don't want you falling asleep."

"Don't worry, I won't," her lover replied, kissing the soft skin behind the moving finger.

"Well," Donna began, "You know how I was a baby trapped in a burning tenement and Wonder Woman saved me? I don't remember much, it was over twenty years ago. I was so little, I was maybe 3 or 4 years old, but I do remember her black hair gleaming in the fire's glow and the radiance of her magic lasso. She was like an angel coming through the smoke towards me.

"The people who brought me there were dead. It was assumed they were my parents. It wasn't until much later I discovered they weren't but were really running a black market adoption operation. Wonder Woman, Diana, tried desperately to find any trace of my family but to no avail. Being a member of the Justice League, she was able to become my guardian and shortly after that she took me to Paradise Island to be raised by her mother, Queen Hippolyta and the other Amazons.

"Occasionally, she would come and visit and I looked forward to those visits. I loved my life on the island, everyone was so good to me. I was only the second child on the island since they had won their freedom from Hercules and his minions several thousand years before. Diana was the first.

"In the 14 years I lived on the island, I was trained in all the arts, sciences, and ways of fighting known to the Amazons. Paula, the chief scientist had developed her Purple Ray and used it to syphon off part of the power of each of the Amazons to pass along to me. As a result, I am stronger and more invulnerable than any normal human. I will probably live longer too, but not to near immortal standards like the Amazons. Oh, stop that!"

Donna was interrupted by her lover gently biting her nipple. She said in a mock stern voice, "Do you want to hear this or not? That's very distracting, oooh...don't...oooh... Stop!" She reluctantly pulled away from the insistent lips.

"Okay, anyway, I went through myriad lessons and tests as I got older. By the time I came of age, I had passed most of the tests and was ready to take my place as a full-fledged Amazon. There was just one final step..."

* * * * * *

Themyscira in the heart of the Bermuda Triangle, five years earlier...

Princess Diana was going home. She was returning to Themyscira to help her protégé in her final steps to becoming an Amazon.

Diana, known to the outside world as Wonder Woman, was daughter to Queen Hippolyta of the Amazons and the Amazonian ambassador to "Man's" world. And much as she loved the outside world, she also loved and missed her people and homeland. As a result, she journeyed back whenever she could.

This trip was even more special. Donna was about to become an equal to everyone else on Paradise Island. And Diana wouldn't, couldn't miss it.

Upon landing in her invisible airplane, a product of alien science she had discovered near the South Pole, she was met by her mother. The two could be sisters, the resemblance was so strong. They shared a warm embrace as Hippolyta said, "Daughter, it is so good to see you. The outside world must agree with you better than it ever did me."

Hippolyta referred to the short period she spent in the outside world during the Second World War as a member off the Justice Society of America. While she enjoyed the excitement and the fellowship of the mystery men, she never felt she belonged and returned to her home as soon as she felt she could.

"Yes, Mother, I do like the outside world. It's so vibrant and exciting. As the Americans say, 'Never a dull moment.'" Diana replied. "However, when it becomes too much, I can think of no more tranquil place on Earth than right here."

As they linked arms and walked to the palace, Diana was frequently stopped to be hugged and greeted by many old friends and former teachers. She loved the sisterly camaraderie of the island. Nothing else in her life came close to it.

They chatted as they progressed to the palace. Often they were in response to questions from Hippolyta regarding her old teammates. "Yes, Alan Scott did change his title. He's now Sentinel but he still wears the same costume. No, Wesley isn't doing as well as he could but he is quite old and a mortal. I don’t think he’s really been the same since Dian passed away several years ago. And Jay still races around Keystone like the old days you told me about."

Finally, the queen asked Diana, "And yourself? Are you really happy out there?"

"Yes Mother. Although I don't really have anyone I feel as close to as the Amazons. I do get lonely now and again." At Hippolyta's raised eyebrow, she continued, "Not that way. I've taken several lovers depending upon my desires."

"Good," her mother replied. "Anything serious?"

Laughing and shaking her head, Diana said, "No, except for Kal. You know him as Superman, I believe. But his heart belongs to another, a mortal. But there is a mortal that intrigues me quite a bit. You have heard of the Batman?"

Hippolyta didn’t answer her daughter, her thoughts occupied with the idea that the young Amazon had been with a male. It had been centuries since Hippolyta had let a man touch her intimately. He was the now-legendary Hercules, the Superman of Ancient Greece. Revered for his many heroic feats, the Son of Zeus' legend downplayed the fact that he repaid Hippolyta's intimacy and love with the chains of slavery for herself and her sisters. The memory of that degradation at the hands of a "hero" had never faded.

"Diana, I just don't understand how you can even stand to have a man touch you in an intimate way. It's just disgusting to me," Hippolyta shook her head.

"Oh, come on Mother. All those years in the outer world and you remained celibate?" Diana asked.

Hippolyta threw her head back laughing, her luxurious hair falling down her back. "No daughter. I did not remain celibate."

When she did not elaborate, Diana asked, "So, who?" She paused then added, suspecting the answer, "That American? The Army Air Corps pilot?"

"Steve? Oh gods, no! He was more like a puppy, always following me around and getting into mischief." Hippolyta paused, "When I first joined, Danette Reilly, the second Firestar, was there to welcome me to the Justice Society and we became lovers. Later, another, fringe member of the Society, Liberty Belle became my lover.”

"Oh, I never knew that," Diana replied, images of the red-haired and the blond World War Two heroines appeared in her mind. As always, her mother had superior taste.

"Yes, well, it didn't last. In their world, it couldn't. Relationships between two women or men, especially public figures, were strictly taboo. I don't believe much has changed in the intervening decades. Which is why I believe Danette left the Society near the end of the war and disappeared with her brother’s old teammate, Miss America. And Libby ultimately married that mystery man, Johnny Quick," the queen said with no trace of the bitterness she had felt all those years ago.

They entered the palace and the queen continued, "But, let us change the topic of our discussion. This is a happy time, a time of celebration. One among us is becoming a warrior and a woman today." Hippolyta clapped her hands once and several members of the royal court left quietly to return moments later with their charge.

Diana smiled when she saw Donna. The young girl she had rescued so long ago was becoming a woman. The teenager was brought before Hippolyta and Diana. Seeing them both, she tried to suppress the grin forming on her face.

"Donna, you are to be tested to find out whether you merit the status of an Amazon warrior! It is a great and noble tradition stretching back millennia as the mortals reckon time! Are you worthy?" Queen Hippolyta intoned, her voice echoing throughout the chamber.

"Yes, my queen. I am worthy. And I am ready to be tested," the young girl said firmly.

"As is our tradition, albeit one we have invoked but one other time in the past two thousand years, you can choose one among us to test you. Have you decided upon an examiner?" Donna nodded, and Hippolyta continued, "Very well. Who shall it be?"

"I choose to have Princess Diana to test me and my abilities," Donna said without hesitation.

Hippolyta nodded to Donna and turned to her side, "Diana, my daughter, do you accept the charge? Will you test Donna and her abilities to determine her fitness as an Amazon?"

"Yes my Queen. I accept the charge," Diana said as she smiled at her eager young friend.

"Very well. On the morrow, you shall be escorted to the far side of our island so that you may be tested without the distractions of the court and the city. It is so." Hippolyta clapped her hands again and bowed.

Her retainers led Diana and Donna from the royal chamber to the temple so that they could pay homage to the gods and goddesses, asking for their blessing and wisdom in the coming test. Then they retired to their chambers to prepare for the coming day.

* * * * * *

The Present...

"Were you nervous?" her lover asked.

Donna nodded and said, "Yes, but it was a good kind of nervous, you know? I knew I'd be fine and could easily pass any warrior's test they threw at me. It was the final part I was concerned about. I was worried I wouldn't prove worthy." She paused as a finger slipped between her legs and into her. "Ooooh. That's so nice..."

Donna closed her eyes and lay back against the pillow for a moment before gently grasping her lover's wrist and pulling it away from her mound. "C'mon. Do you want to hear this or do you want to play?" Normally, Donna knew her lover would have opted for play but realy wanted to hear the tale this time. Donna also knew that she had to finish the story now or she’d let the distractions lead to more sex and she’d forget the rest of the tale.

"Okay, no more distractions. Well, that night I don't think I slept a wink. I was excited and nervous. I prayed to the various gods and goddesses again for help and inspiration. Finally morning dawned and we were taken to the other side of the island and left to ourselves..."

* * * * * *

Five years before...

Diana, now clothed in the traditional short white toga of the island, looked regal with her long black hair hanging loosely around her face and over her shoulders. She asked Donna, "Well, my dear, which test shall be first?"

Donna, dressed in a similar one-piece outfit but with her hair tied back into a ponytail with a leather tie, didn't feel anywhere near as impressive as Diana. She looked at the small array of weapons, all in pairs. There were two bows with a quiver of ten arrows each, two swords, two shields, two javelins, two bolas, and two tridents and nets.

"How about archery first?" Donna suggested. Diana nodded and they took their places on a firing line already established with the twin targets over one hundred yards away.

Donna, using the American phraseology she had picked up from monitoring their TV signals, said, "Ready. Aim. Fire!"

Simultaneously the women loosed the shafts and they sped to the targets, striking within a second of each other. Both women had scored bulls-eyes.

They backed up several yards and readied another arrow then let fly. This continued until they had exhausted their quivers. As they trotted up to the targets, Donna laughed and said, "Errol Flynn's got nothing on us!"

And she was quite correct. The last flight was over two hundred and fifty yards. When they examined the targets, they discovered Diana had split her first arrow with another and then split that arrow with another. The other seven were tightly clustered around the center. Donna had split her initial arrow and her remaining darts were also tightly clustered.

"Very good, Donna. I see your archery is quite excellent," Diana remarked. Donna blushed redly and looked at the ground. "Your range is excellent, as well."

"Let's try the javelins next," Diana suggested. Donna nodded.

They took the long shafts and, from the point of their last arrow flight, hurled them at the targets, again simultaneously. Upon inspection, they had both obliterated the arrows when they hit the bulls-eye of their respective target. Diana was again quite proud of her protégé.

Next came the bolas. They marked a tree branch as a target and each took a turn whirling the bola above their head before releasing it. Donna threw first and the leather straps wrapped tightly around the branch, cutting into the bark.

Diana then threw hers and wrapped Donna's bola in her own. The leather straps of the second bola cutting into the straps of the first.

"Donna, your accuracy is unquestioned. Now it's time to determine your endurance. Swords and shields?" Diana asked. Donna nodded and gathered the equipment, passing Diana her weapons.

They started slowly, circling each other before Diana feinted to her right. When Donna reacted, Diana lunged to her left. Donna barely got her shield in place in time. She vowed to herself that she wouldn't be caught off guard like that again.

The grove echoed with the clang of steel on steel as the two warriors engaged in a long sword battle. They parried and thrust, engaging each other time and time again. Finally, after almost two solid hours of combat, Diana called a halt.

"You have the stamina and the ability for swordplay, Donna. We'll take a short rest and then resume with the tridents and the nets. Okay?" Diana asked as she wiped sweat from her brow. She didn't say so but her young charge had given her quite a workout.

Donna agreed and sat in the shade a large tree. She thought she could fall asleep and not wake up for days. She used some of the discipline engrained in her to fight back the fatigue she was feeling. She drank deeply from the waterskin Diana handed her, the water was cool and refreshing.

As they sat there side by side, Donna started giggling and Diana gave her a questioning look. The teen explained her laughter, "It's just that Hippolyta seemed so stern and regal when we were in the royal chamber yesterday. It was such a weird side to her that I've never seen before. It was funny."

Diana found herself agreeing, knowing well the gentle, friendly side of her mother.

All too soon it seemed to Donna, Diana rose and picked up the tridents and nets. Passing a set to Donna, she said, "This will be the last combat with weapons. Are you ready?"

Donna nodded and took a stance with the trident gripped in her right hand and the net hanging loosely from her left.

Diana attacked first and, using her net, Donna deflected the trident thrust. She in turn thrust at Diana but had her lunge deflected as well. This lunging, thrusting combat continued until Donna discarded her net, now shredded from the fight and took the trident in both hands.

As Diana lunged at her, Donna pushed the butt of the trident into the ground and used it like a pole-vaulter to leap over her opponent and land ready to attack. Diana, surprised but quick to overcome any disadvantage posed by this move, turned in time to catch the trident in the remains of her net. She then grasped the shaft just behind the tines and pulled Donna off her feet.

Standing above the teenager, Diana symbolically held the trident to her throat, "Do you yield?"

Defeat was difficult for her to accept, but she nodded and conceded the match to the stronger Amazon.

"Use this as a lesson. Sometimes it's better to yield to your opponent, you might have the chance to defeat them later," Diana said as she helped Donna to her feet. "It can be a hard lesson to learn but a lesson learned hard is a lesson learned well."

Donna again nodded in acknowledgement, tucking a stray lock of her black hair behind her ear.

Next came hand-to-hand combat. Both warriors moved in a circular fashion ready to attack at the first opportunity or to defend if necessary.

Donna decided to try being on the offensive and leaped to the right before spinning on her toe and going left. Grappling with Diana, she forced the older woman back several feet before Diana regained her footing.

Each had an arm locked about the other's waist and the other arm around her opponent's neck, their heads and upper bodies pressed together. They were locked in this position for several minutes, muscles straining and sweat pouring off their bodies.

Finally, Donna began to weaken. She just didn't have the innate strength of Diana, which the superhero was barely exerting on her young friend. Donna held out as long as she could before ultimately succumbing to the stronger woman.

Diana released Donna who collapsed on the soft grass breathing rapidly. Diana smiled down at her friend with pride, "You did very well. I haven't had any mortal resist me as well as you."

"Well, huh-huh, I, huh, had my-uh strength, huh, augmented, huh-huh, by Paula's, huh, device," Donna panted, her hair having come loose from the leather tie. She pulled the tie off and let her hair hang loose over her shoulders. Donna also knew Diana had held back. After all, the older Amazon could easily go toe-to-toe with Superman or Captain Marvel.

"Even so..." Diana waved off the explanation. "You did very well. I'm so proud of you. We're near the end of your tests, only a few endurance tests left and then the final lesson."

"Well, give me a second and I'll be ready," Donna said, her breathing already returning to normal. She stood up unaided, which brought another proud smile to Diana's face.

Diana led off down a trail at a brisk pace. Donna easily matched her stride and the two ran through the trees. They ran a single track around that end of the island until Diana steered them towards a hidden cove near the contest area. By the time they had reached the cove, they had run over twenty-five miles.

Resting very briefly, Diana took Donna's hand and led her to the nearby cove. It was over three hundred yards across and the water was deep and crystal clear.

As they reached the sandy shore, they removed their togas. Donna, no stranger to nude women especially when swimming, found herself staring at Diana's lush figure. Likewise, Diana was quite impressed at how well Donna had developed.

They dove into the water and swam back and forth across the cove until they had crossed the water both ways fifteen times, equaling roughly five miles of swimming.

By the time they finished, Donna was feeling the fatigue build up in her system. She was not about to let Diana know that however. She sprinted up the beach and waited for Diana.

Diana strode out of the water like an image of Venus. Donna stared in wonder at her friend and mentor. She was suddenly no longer tired as she recalled the last phase of this trial.

Diana stood before Donna and looked down slightly into her upturned eyes. "Donna, you have passed the tests required to prove your worth as a warrior. As you well know, an Amazon prides herself on her fighting prowess. She is equally proud of her ability to exhibit love. This last step will act as both lesson and an initiation into the way of the Amazon."

Diana stepped towards Donna and took her face gently, leaning slightly to press her lips to the teen's.

Donna could feel the warmth coming off Diana, and gasped in pleasure as Diana's lips met hers. Diana's tongue snaked out and slipped into Donna's mouth. Donna happily accepted it and allowed the moist flesh to explore her mouth, her tongue eagerly toying with Diana's.

Diana slid her hands down to Donna's shoulders and then around her back, enfolding the girl in her arms. Donna's hands moved up Diana's back and returned the embrace, loving the feel of the woman's body pressing against hers.

The kiss deepened and Donna felt her knees grow weak. Diana, sensing this, picked her up in her strong arms and carried Donna to an area of soft grass just above the beach.

Diana knelt and placed Donna on the cool grass. She then lay down alongside her, leaning on her elbow to gaze upon the beautiful girl she had the pleasure of loving for the first time.

"Donna, you have never been with anyone before, have you?" Diana asked, already knowing the answer.

Donna shook her head, her hair spreading out on the grass like a thick shadow. "No, but I have seen many of our sisters together." She blushed and added, "And I have shared many kisses with our sisters but I've never been kissed like that. It was wonderful."

Diana smiled and said, "That was just the beginning. I will help you experience a level of pleasure and ecstasy you haven't felt before." As she said this, her hand traced random patterns along Donna's naked body, causing little shivers of pleasure to race through the young woman.

Diana leaned over and again claimed Donna's lips in a searing kiss, her long black hair creating a curtain around their faces. The teenager was swept up in the erotic feelings Diana was producing within her. She moaned loudly into Diana's mouth as she climaxed for the first time that day.

Diana pulled back, amazed at the girl's reaction. Donna refused to meet Diana's eyes, looking away and mumbling, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for that to happen."

Diana gently took hold of Donna's chin and turned her face to look in the girl's tear-filled eyes. The Amazon leaned over and kissed the salty tracks on the girl's cheeks and gently, tenderly kissed her lips. "Ssh. You have nothing to be sorry about. I must say that I take that as a great compliment that you could climax from just my kiss."

Donna's tears slowly subsided and she looked at the woman holding her. What she saw was such a look of love and tenderness that she immediately felt immense relief. She smiled and Diana returned it before pressing her lips to Donna's.

As Diana again kissed her pupil, she laid the girl back on the grass and began to nibble on her earlobe and sliding her tongue along the inside of her ear. Her fingers slid down and she gently cupped a swelling breast, flicking her thumb gently across the nipple.

Donna inhaled sharply. She was overwhelmed by the feelings she was experiencing. She had masturbated before but it was nothing like this. Part of her wished that she had done this with the queen or one of the other Amazons, but she was glad she had waited for Diana.

Diana began to kiss her way down along the soft skin of Donna's neck, leaving little nips along the way. She could feel the girl's pulse throbbing in her neck with her tongue and lips.

Diana was already aroused by the lovely girl in her arms. That was intensified by Donna's earlier climax. Now she wondered if she would come without any stimulation other than the responses in Donna's body.

Diana continued to lick down the soft flesh to the firm, round breasts. She placed her mouth over Donna's right nipple and began to apply suction to it while flicking her tongue across the very tip.

Donna arched her back and entwined her fingers in Diana's lustrous hair, pulling her tightly to her breast. Diana happily succumbed to the pressure of her young hands and increased the suction as she began to toy with the nipple.

Diana ran her other hand over the quivering stomach, through the soft, black curls, and down through the outer folds of Donna's sex. She just left her fingers lay there, enjoying the moist, pulsating warmth of the netherlips.

Another orgasm was slowly building in Donna, and Diana could sense it. She released Donna's breast from her mouth, hearing Donna moan in disappointment. She smiled as she moved her lips and tongue farther down the young woman's body, pausing to lick her navel. This sent another shudder through Donna's body and Diana could sense an increase in the heat in her sex.

Diana moved further down and kneeled between Donna's thighs. She gently pulled the outer lips apart and saw the excited flesh glistening with the fluids of Donna's arousal. The aroma was like the gods’ nectar to Diana and she felt more excited than she had been in quite a long time, if ever.

The woman leaned down and gently kissed the quivering lips before extending her tongue and lightly licking the outer lips. The taste of the highly excited young woman was delicious!

Donna was losing herself in the exquisite sensations Diana was creating. She wondered if even the Elysian Fields could be this wonderful.

Diana gently but insistently applied her lips and tongue to the swollen lips. She also grazed her hard clitoris alternately with the tip of her nose and her upper lip. She could feel the orgasm welling up from within the young girl and firmly thrust her tongue into the hot cavern of the girl's mound.

The sudden penetration by Diana's tongue and the stimulation of her clit triggered Donna's second orgasm of the day. This was far more intense than the previous one and the girl almost blacked out from the waves of pleasure crashing through her body. She finally screamed out Diana's name as the biggest wave flowed throughout her.

Diana pulled her tongue from the girl and looked up at her. She's so beautiful, the princess thought gazing her protégé. She crawled up beside her and leaned over to kiss the flushed cheeks and brow. Donna slowly opened her eyes and smiled rapturously at Diana.

Diana kissed Donna, allowing her to taste herself in Diana's mouth. Donna gently moaned as she sucked on Diana's tongue.

Diana pulled back saying, "You are a highly responsive young lady. I barely touched your clitoris." She smiled and asked, "Now, Donna, are you ready?"

Donna looked worried and said, "I guess so. But what if I'm not good enough? What if I can't please you?"

Stroking her hair back, Diana said, "You'll be perfect. I know you will." She didn't add that she herself was incredibly aroused and it would take little on Donna's part to bring her to orgasm.

Diana rolled on her back, pulling Donna with her. Donna knew what she had to do and let her body drape the hot, naked flesh below her as she pressed her lips against Diana's timidly.

Suddenly electrified by her contact with the princess, Donna opened her mouth and began to hungrily kiss the woman beneath her, while grinding her pelvis against Diana's.

Donna copied Diana's love-making and began to kiss her way down the woman's beautiful body. When she reached the ripe, full breasts she spent quite a long time worshipping them, kissing, nipping, and suckling on the aroused nipples until Diana was writhing on the soft grass and moaning in delight.

Donna finally decided to continue with her sexual exploration of the woman beneath her. She knelt between Diana's thighs and stared in wonder at the sight before her.

She had never seen a woman's aroused sex this close before but she thought it was lovely. She mentally pushed her concerns of inadequacy away and leaned in, catching the scent of the highly aroused princess. She found the aroma intoxicating.

Now eager to please her mentor, Donna lowered her mouth to the woman's aroused sex. She rubbed her face all around Diana's mound before parting Diana’s nether lips with her tongue.

Donna found the flavor of the princess even more intoxicating than her scent. When she had masturbated before, she had tasted herself on her hand but had not found it near as pleasant as this woman's juices.

Diana was amazed with her young friend's eagerness. Though unskilled as yet, Donna more than made up for that with her exuberance. Diana soon found herself on the verge of a major orgasm.

Sensing the impending climax Diana was about to experience, Donna moved her lips up and engulfed the woman's engorged clitoris. As she flicked her tongue across the tip and sucked on the tender flesh at its base, Diana gave a loud groan that grew into a scream of ecstasy as her orgasm flooded her senses.

Donna moved up alongside Diana even as the spasms of her climax were ebbing. She saw the look of rapture on Diana's face and smiled, pleased that she had caused her friend to experience such bliss. She leaned over and gave Diana a deep, loving kiss before resting her head on the soft bosom of the princess.

As they lay on the soft grass resting, they shared little kisses and caresses that soon, when their strength returned, grew more passionate leading to more lovemaking.

* * * * * *

The Present…

"And that was the beginning of a night filled with love and passion," Donna told her partner, stroking her long blond hair.

"She must be a wonderful lover," Jesse Belle Chambers (aka Jesse Quick) said as she slipped her finger into Donna. "I mean, to cause you to be this wet just from the memory..."

Donna closed her eyes, and said, "Jess, you're the one making me this wet." Reaching between the speedster's soft thighs, Donna added, "And you are incredible."

"Hey!" Jesse sat up quickly. "I just realized what you said earlier! Liberty Belle? My mother and Queen Hippolyta? Wow!"

Donna smiled and pulled the beautiful young woman back to her. "Yes, but that's in the past. Tonight is for us." Donna whispered the last statement to her lover she drew her near.

Their lips met and their tongues performed an erotic duet as they continued their own night of lovemaking.

The End


End file.
